Danler
by DarlingDobby
Summary: It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this It was only a kiss It was only a kiss,,, With a thump Tyler switched the radio off. Never in his life did he think he would relate to lyrics from Mr. Brightside, yet here he was. And whose fault was it? Fucking Dan Howell's that's who.


Kiss Me Like You've Fallen In Love.

By Frick That Frack.

Summary:

_It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss,,,_

With a thump Tyler switched the radio off. Never in his life did he think he would relate to lyrics from Mr. Brightside, yet here he was.

And whose fault was it?

Fucking Dan Howell's that's who.

=: :=

Tyler

**Dan**

Phil

"It's happening"

"Hello everyone my name is Tyler Oakley and today I am joined by not one but **two **gorgous british men that I have lured into my living room. It's Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil!"

Tyler gestures dramatically and Dan and Phil slide ungracefully into veiw.

"**Hi" **Dan greets the camera giving a two fingered salute.

"Hello" Phil waves at the camera, a big smile in place.

"Now if you don't know who Dan and Phil are what are you doing with your life?" Tyler asks cocking an eyebrow at the camera.

**"Probably something productive" **Dan replies earning laughs from Phil and Tyler.

"Okay so I asked you guys to tweet me with the hashtag 'askphanler' and you guys delivered as always. Dan, Phil are you ready"

"I have never been more more ready in my entire life. I was born ready" Phil says directing a nod toward the camera.

"Alright first question, Out of the 3 of you who would be Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

**"Thats tough"**

"It is, but I feel like Phil would be Harry"

"My parents aren't dead tho!"

"Because of your hair"

"Oh"

**"Yeah Oh. If Phil's Harry does that make me Ron, considering we're best friends. Also he eats a lot of food and doesn't have the best luck tbh. Yeah I'm definitely Ron"**

"So that means I'm Hermione, which I am fine with, Hermione is feirce. Also it means I get to make out with Dan so.."

Dan begins laughing while Tyler blushes slightly.

"Next Question" Phil says taking Tyler's phone.

"Tyler, are you a danosaur, a phillion or a phangirl?"

"Phangirl 100%"

**"What was it you said, two men, enjoying each other"**

"Shut up" Tyler says, pushing Dan playfully, who falls off his seat.

"I agree with Tyler on that one, the shutting up part not the.. y'know other part"

Tyler gives Phil a highfive as Dan makes his way back into veiw.

**"You two teaming up is not a good thing"**

"I think it's a very good thing. #Til. Tweet it"

Dan pretends to puke while Tyler gives Phil a one armed hug.

"Okay so the final question I have for you two comes from _xXTillyisLoveXx_ she asks "Dan, Phil, will you let Tyler kiss you? Tyler tell us who kisses better?"

Tyler looks at Dan and Phil expectantly. Dan and Phil have a silent conversation before nodding their consent.

**"Why not"**

"Let's do this"

Tyler gives the camera a surprised but happy look.

"You guys are seriously going to let me do this?"

**"Yes we are but Phil is going first so I have time to prepare"**

Tyler sidles up to Phil with a slightly creepy smile.

"Hi Phil"

"You look like you going to murder me"

Tyler gives the camera a wink before surging forward and kissing Phil. It's a closed mouthed peck. Both pull away as they are laughing so much.

Tyler turns to Dan with the same creepy smile he gave Phil except this time Dan moves forward and gives Tyler a very slow slightly open mouthed kiss. Dan pulls away first leaving Tyler sitting frozen in his place.

"I think you broke Tyler, Dan"

**"Tyler! If you can hear me blink twice"**

Its silent for a moment before Tyler becomes unstuck.

"I..Wow. Dan wins. Sorry Phil ours was cute and short but oh my Mr. Howell" Tyler starts to fan himself.

"I'm so upset"

"Are you? Well you might be even more upset to know that your going back home alone because Dan is staying with me forever"

**"Do you have food and wifi?"**

"I have those things"

**"Sorry Phil your going home alone" **

"Okay I can tell you two are having a moment so I'm just gonna..." Phill points in a random direction before leaving from veiw.

"That was #askphanler/I got a new boyfriend. Thank you so much for watching I'll see you guys... sometime I don't know I'm still a little dazed"

**"I'm not **_**that**_** good a kisser"**

Tyler gives a Dan a 'you poor woodland creature' look.

"Honey"

~Video Ends~


End file.
